


Worth The Wait

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [513]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Feminization, Human Castiel, M/M, Panty Kink, Riding, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write like Dean and human!Cas go to bed and Dean is horny but since Cas is new to this human thing he's too tired so he wants to sleep and rejects Dean. The next morning when Dean wakes up Cas is dressed in panties and thigh highs and apologizes for last night and wants to make it up to him now. bottom!cas please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Don't accept prompts here, no matter what. Pls send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (and you don't need a tumblr for an anon submit)

“Cas, please? You and me, tonight, in this bed.” Dean said.

Cas turned to Dean and shook his head tiredly. “No. Not now. Not tonight. Being human is…draining….I am tired.”

“Not even a blow job?” Dean asked. “I could give it to you. Bet you’d like that.”

“No. I need sleep.” Cas said.

“OK.” Dean nodded, letting it go and leaving it, even though he was incredibly horny. He watched Cas fall to sleep, before he left to the bathroom to relieve himself, before joining Cas back in the bed, and turning off the light.

_

The next morning, when Dean awoke, Cas wasn’t in bed.

“What?” Dean mumbled tiredly, looking around the room.

His eyes landed on Cas, already awake and up, turning to look at Dean. Dean saw that Cas was in black fishnet like thigh highs, and black lace panties, with a red lacy trim at the top, and a bow, right below where the head of Cas’ cock was sticking out.

“Dean….I’m sorry that we couldn’t have done anything last night-”

“That’s OK, I understand. You’re human. You’re getting used to everything.”

“Please, let me finish.” Cas said, walking over, and Dean’s cock gave more than an interested twitch to seeing Cas. “I am sorry. If I had not been so tired, I would have been more than happy to accept your offer. I wanted it as well, I just…couldn’t then. But now, I want to make it up.”

Cas crawled on the bed, and sat down, straddling Dean’s waist and rolling his hips.

Dean moaned and pressed his increasingly hardening cock to Cas, rutting softly.

Cas’ lips twitched into a smile, and Dean saw the lust in Cas’ eyes.

“I want you Dean.” Cas murmured, leaning down and licking a stripe up Dean’s jaw. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Cas…” Dean groaned, before he grabbed Cas, and pulled him into a kiss, something that Cas returned eagerly, rolling his hips again. “Fuck, I wanna fuck you Cas. Fuck you in your panties and in your thigh highs. So fuckin’ sexy in them.”

Cas groaned, and nodded. “I prepped myself for you.” Cas said softly. “I’m opened up for you, Dean.”

“God….you’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“…no?…” Cas said, slightly confused.

“Figure of speech, Cas. I’ll explain later.” Dean said, not wanting to kill the moment.

Dean’s fingers trailed down to Cas’ ass, and his fingers pushed inside the material, before feeling Cas’ hole, slick with lube.

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding.” Dean grunted. “Get up, I need to take off my pants and boxers.” Cas shifted and Dean tossed his clothing off quickly before Cas moved back onto Dean.

Dean pulled Cas panties to the side, and he helped Cas line up with Dean’s cock, and Dean watched Cas’ face as the former angel sunk down on Dean’s cock.

Cas moaned, and gave a soft clench before he started to fuck himself on Dean’s cock.

“That’s it. That’s fuckin’ it, Cas. Fuck yourself on my cock.” Dean growled, hands gripping Cas hips to help Cas fuck himself. “Ride me, baby. Fuck, feels so good.”

Cas whimpered, biting down on his lip. Sure he and Dean had fucked when Cas was an angel, but being human now, the sensations seemed so different. More intense. Cas grew as hard as a diamond in his panties, pre-come dripping on the red lace trim of the panties.

“Dean…you feel so good. Your-your cock is so good. So amazing. Filling. Oh, heavens….I’m going to come soon.”

“Come from my cock Cas. You can do it. Don’t even touch your cock. Just come from mine. Come on Cas.” Dean said, praising and pushing the former angel to coming with a sharp cry, come landing on his stomach, the panties, and Dean.

Dean groaned, and continued fucking Cas, listening to each noise that Cas made, before he finally came in Cas.

“Fuck that was good. And you know what? Definitely worth the wait.” Dean smiled.

Cas panted, and returned the smile at Dean, leaning down and kissing Dean, rolling his hips softly, eliciting a moan from both of them.


End file.
